Another One Of Those Nights
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Much requested  and much promised  'sequel' to One Of Those Nights. It's Genma's turn for a little payback. One-shot. No plot. Mature content.


So, here's the sequel of sorts to One Of Those Nights. I didn't think Genma and Sakura would ever take off, but you guys surprised me. This hasn't been beta read so I apologize for any errors. This one's also a little short and I wasn't too thrilled with the end, but hopefully you can enjoy it. I wanted to get this out before I disappeared in November to take part in NaNoWriMo. As always, feedback is appreciated but not necessary. Enjoy!

I do NOT own Naruto (damn)

* * *

_I can feel myself deeper in you - one hand in the fire dripping wet with desire and there's nothing that I would rather do_

.oOo.

The cover of night embraced her like a long lost friend, holding her comfortably close. It hid the pleasured grimaces that crossed her face, keeping her inhibitions at bay so she could fully enjoy the onslaught of bliss that was wracked upon her body. Pale moonlight illuminated just enough; strong arms, needy hands, chiseled abs, and just the perspective of the side of a face as it dipped between her legs.

Her back arched from the bed as a devilish tongue plundered her center, lapping at her greedily. Her hands fisted in the sheets that were too soft, too cool for how hot she felt she was. Nonetheless she reveled in the feel of them against her skin.

Sakura sighed. This must be heaven; lovers like this didn't exist. Or perhaps it was hell - her punishment for being so lustful. She wouldn't have acted the way she did that night, but months of teasing and going without can do funny things to a woman her age. Either way, she didn't mind so long as he just didn't stop. Her clit was sucked between his teeth and she moaned in desperate response, rolling her hips up and grinding against his mouth.

_So good … so good._

His slick tongue flicked and tapped against her pearl, drawing her closer to her end. What kind of man was this? No one she had ever been with was able to bring her to climax without using his hands. Then she knew. Sakura, although not a master, was very gifted with genjutsu. So her perception of illusion, of dreams and reality, was sharp. She was dreaming.

She looked to the man bestowing such raw pleasure onto her and confirmed it. Whenever she dreamed her lover had no face, no name, no voice. He was just focused totally and completely on her - something that the men around her rarely were. Now that she knew she was dreaming, she decided to have some fun. The concept of lucid dreaming didn't seem far fetched to her given all of the other things she had seen and experienced - and that was all very real. She had only experienced lucid dreaming a few times before and she figured with more practice she could induce this sort of state any time she slept. What better way to act out some of her fantasies? And unlike genjutsu this required no chakra and minimal concentration.

A light sheen of sweat decorated her forehead as she neared completion, the nameless man's tongue delving between her folds. As exciting as it was, she wanted a name to call out. Ino had piqued an interest some time ago, so she set her mind to work. The mystery man took a different form; leaner arms and shoulders supported her legs and as his tongue twirled deviously around her, her hand shot down to grab at silvery tresses.

Mismatched eyes stared up at her hooded with a fiery lust. His single Sharingan eye swirled lazily and she found herself mesmerized. His mouth continued to work her, sucking and licking at her most sensitive spot. Her stomach clenched and her thighs jerked, her breath escaped in rough pants and she broke his gaze letting her head fall back. Her orgasm hit her surprisingly hard.

"Ngh! Kakashi!"

Even as the ecstasy from her orgasm began to ebb away, his tongue still gently lapped at her. Screaming Kakashi's name wasn't entirely bad but it did feel a little odd. She had a mission coming up with her team in a couple days and it wouldn't do her any good fantasizing about him. Maybe she should use someone she was less acquainted with.

There was a new intern at the hospital that was especially good looking. All of the female nurses talked about him and she had to admit, he was pretty easy on the eyes. So, the man's body and face changed again. Red and black eyes melted away into bright blue and spiky hair fell to brush his forehead and morphed from silver to brown. A coy smile spread his lips as a finger slipped between her folds. Sakura softly moaned as the digit began to rock in and out of her while his mouth peppered kisses along her inner thigh.

Teeth nipped at her hip and she moaned as he added a second finger. He brought his other hand up and took her clit between his fingers. Her back lightly arched as he angled his fingers hitting a different spot.

"You like that Pinky?"

Her eyes snapped open. No way. He never spoke and only one person called her that. She looked down at him and it was no longer the cute intern. Oh no, it was Genma, his brown locks falling around his face as he smiled at her like some smug son of a bitch.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?"

This wasn't right. Why was she suddenly dreaming of him? She should be in control of her dream, shouldn't she? Unless …

"Kai!"

The dream quickly dispersed; the perfect clear night, large soft bed, and supposed dream lover were gone instantly. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Sakura looked around her room in a daze. Coming out of a genjutsu was never pleasant. Yet, a ripple of pleasure spread throughout her and she looked down to find the source.

Genma sat between her legs smirking as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her pussy. Where were her panties? What the hell did he think he was doing? She went to sit up, to swing her fist at his face, but found herself stopped short. She turned her head and realized her hands were bound to the bed. She went to jerk her legs in toward herself but they were bound as well. She was fuming.

"Shiranui, I swear if you don't let me go right now-"

He pinched on her clit. "You'll what?"

She gasped and fought back a moan. "I'm going to break every bone in your body, heal you and do it all over again."

"We won't be having any of that."

She was absolutely frustrated. "Genma!"

"I came to see you," he explained, his fingers still teasing her glorious bundle of nerves. "I had a little payback planned for you. To my surprise, you were already ahead of me."

She blushed and turned angry eyes to him, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Then his finger rolled in a certain way and her façade dropped and it was as if her face was unable to decide if it was going to make an expression of anger or pleasure.

He hummed in approval as her pelvis tilted in an inviting manner. "At first I didn't know what to think. The way you were moaning, you seemed to be having some trouble so, being the gentleman I am, I decided to help."

She snorted. "Gentleman, right."

"I wonder what Hatake would say if I told him about how wet he got your panties, even if it was only from a dream."

She was mortified by the idea of him finding out and if he did open his fat trap she'd make sure he wouldn't be able to use it ever again. "You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I suppose that's just one more secret between us. But tell me something, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that." Her voice was breathy.

"What was Kakashi doing to you when you said his name like that?"

She rolled her hips trying to keep him where she wanted as he slowed down. He stopped and pulled his hand from her. She growled but he didn't care, he wanted an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a huff.

"I'm curious is all. Was he fucking you? Hmm, no, I don't think that was it." He tilted his head to the side, staring at her perky breasts and how they rose and fell with her quickened breathing. "Did he have his fingers inside of you?"

She shook her head. Although she was still angry, she had honestly been waiting for him. She had heard that he didn't get un-cuffed from their encounter until the next day. A newbie Jounin had come to look for him when he didn't show for a meeting. Genma had taken it all in stride and kept the woman's identity a secret, even when he got blasted and punished by the Hokage. He deserved his payback she supposed, but she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Genma chuckled and lifted his hand, licking his fingers. "Just as good as I remember. So Pinky, did you like his tongue? Was he that good?"

"Yeah, he made me cum with his mouth alone."

"The Kakashi of your dreams is a little more diligent than usual."

"Well no man has ever really done that, I try not to hold my expectations in that area very high," she replied and he didn't miss the challenging bite in her tone.

"You haven't been with the right man, that's all," he said as he ran a hand along her leg.

"You think you're the right man?"

"I do have quite the oral fixation."

Sakura sighed and clicked her tongue, annoyed at the cliché sound of the conversation. "Right. Look, if you untie me right now, I'll go easy on you."

"That hardly seems fair considering that I don't plan to go easy on you."

"Genma." Her tone held a warning, but he ignored it as he situated himself at the foot of her bed. He gripped her thighs and smirked as he lowered his head.

"I can snap your neck with my thighs you know." She cautioned.

"You don't want to do that. I love how you keep up that angry front though, it's sexy."

He didn't leave any room for reply. His hot mouth closed over her clit, sucking and running his tongue languorously over it. She gasped, her body tensing at the sudden contact. He flicked and tapped, swirled and licked until she was writhing under his touch. He paused for a moment so he could spread her folds with his fingers. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, tasting her tangy flavor before plunging his tongue into her hole.

Sakura moaned as he thrust in, curling his slick muscle in ways she hadn't experienced. She knew that his tongue wasn't abnormally long but kami, it felt as if he was reaching deep inside her, slurping at her juices. She should have been embarrassed at the sound of it but she couldn't bring herself to care. He was driving her wild and she couldn't get enough. She rolled and bucked her hips toward him craving more.

He slid his tongue free and focused his attention back on her overly sensitive nub and was rewarded with a very loud groan. Her legs began to quake and soft feminine moans echoed in his ears. He unleashed the full power of his mouth, tapping and dancing his tongue across her frantically and sucking her roughly.

Her moans rose in pitch. "Genma … ooh .. I-"

He hummed against her and the added vibration was her undoing. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, stifling a cry as she came. Genma slowed and lowered his tongue to taste her nectar, swallowing the fruits of his labor happily. He couldn't get enough of her flavor. As Sakura recovered she was aware that he was still tonguing her, there was no way he was going to try to get another one out of her like that (although the thought was pretty steamy).

He finally pulled away, his eyes roving her body, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The flushed look of her skin was beautiful and he smirked feeling quite accomplished.

"So was it everything you dreamed of?"

"Yeah," she replied, voice raspy.

"Good."

He crawled up her bed, her body trapped beneath him as he placed kisses along her skin, from her knee up to her hip. His hands pushed her plain tank up as he went, exposing her stomach and breasts. His teeth scraped her skin as he trailed open mouthed kisses up her abdomen. His tongue reached out to circle a rosy nipple. There was some instinct rising in her, craving to roll them over and be in charge. She wanted to fist her hands in his hair and ride him in the same manner she did last time.

"Untie me Genma."

He responded by sucking the pebbled peak into his mouth roughly. She yelped as he pressed his teeth into her. "Asshole! That hurts."

He ran his tongue over it soothingly before pulling away. His breath puffed out against the fully distended nipple and he turned his eyes up to her. Sakura was taken back by the raw, desirous look of his gaze. He looked so predatory and it was so _sexy_. She wasn't expecting it when he suddenly pushed two of his fingers inside her. Her mouth fell open and she mewled his name, unable to look away from him.

He pumped his digits in and out of her, not bothering to take it slow. He flattened his thumb over her clit and she cried out at the contact. Her head tossed to the side and she went on about it being too sensitive, but he paid her no attention. He leaned down and nipped and kissed her flesh; his tongue dipped into her navel, the heat of his mouth descended upon her nipples and then he moved again, sucking at the pulse point at her neck. It was like he knew all of the spots that turned her on even more. She was tilting and bucking her hips, wanton moans fell freely from her lips.

His body covered her side and he licked up her neck to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You still mad at me Pinky?"

"Yes."

"Somehow I don't believe that." He rocked his hips and she felt his rock-hard length slide against her leg.

"Ngh … Genma …"

"That tight little pussy of yours is so wet," he growled against her ear.

She gasped as his fingers curled. "Ooh, yeah …"

"Mmm, I can't wait to get inside you." He watched her suck her bottom lip between her teeth. He nudged his nose against her cheek, his tongue flicked out against her jaw. "You want to feel my dick in you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Tell me."

She grunted attempting to keep a hold on her composure, but finding it difficult. "I want you … ah!- I want your cock inside me. Faster, unh, faster!"

He complied, automatically thrusting his fingers faster. "You like that? You like it fast and hard?"

She nodded, her mouth falling open as his fingers continued mercilessly. The wet sound of it echoed and in all honesty it turned her on even more to know how wet she was. Her thighs jerked and trembled.

"That's it, cum all over my fingers and maybe I'll untie you."

She pulled on the restraints, wrapping her fingers around them. The wood of the headboard creaked as she pulled.

"Genma!"

Her head fell back and her toes curled as she peaked. He watched her in smug satisfaction feeling her orgasm, feeling her juices coat his fingers. To him, one of the sexiest things about a woman was they way she looked when she came and Sakura was no exception. The light sheen of sweat that covered her body, the trembling of her limbs, the sounds, it was all so beautiful.

"Damn." He was in awe of her and he quickly went in for a kiss, melding their lips together. His tongue plundered her mouth, exploring and tasting her fully. When she sucked on his tongue, he nearly lost it. He pulled his fingers from her and as he broke the kiss he pushed his fingers passed her lips. She sucked and twirled her tongue around his digits licking her essence from him all while keeping their eyes locked.

His body ached for hers, to be pressed against her soft skin, to be buried inside her, to smell her and taste her. He withdrew from her side and shed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Sakura pulled on the bindings around her wrists.

"Untie me."

Genma studied her naked body bound to the bed while he stroked his cock. Seeing her tied up like that was a turn on but he did say he'd untie her. So he went to the foot of the bed and loosened the cloth around her feet. Sakura could feel the slack in the bindings but turned questioning eyes to him as he climbed onto the bed again. He settled between her legs, rubbing a hand across her thigh.

"Genma, I thought you ere going to untie me."

"And your feet are undone, aren't they?" he replied as he aligned himself to her entrance.

"But-" Sakura cried out at the sudden invasion as in one smooth motion he was fully sheathed inside her. Genma grunted as he stretched her, filled her and enveloped himself in her warmth. She was so wet, so _tight_ and he couldn't wait any longer now that he was finally where he had desired to be. He withdrew, circling his hips to hit different spots within her and then he slammed his hips forward.

She gasped and looked up at him, a sexy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Do that again."

He snapped forward again and again watching the way her breasts jiggled when he thrust, loving how she rewarded him with a throaty moan. He lowered himself onto her, skin to skin, allowing them to feel the slide of his body against hers. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and could feel his muscles flexing as he pushed deep inside her. He threaded his fingers in her hair as he continued with slow, deep thrusts, feeling the walls of her passage and how she fluttered around him.

He worked slow and steady, feeding off of her frenzied pants and moans. When he kissed her she was fierce and understandably so considering that she couldn't use her hands. Her lips were the only way for her to convey how she felt so she kissed with bruising force, took his lips between her teeth and murmured against them to not stop.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He pressed another kiss to her and reached forward to loosen the restraints on her hands. Her nubile body writhed beneath him and she tried to follow after him as he broke the kiss, her mouth reaching for his.

"Don't stop. I'm close."

"Perfect."

He pulled out and she moaned at the loss of him. "Genma."

"Don't worry Pinky, I'm not going to leave you unfulfilled." He trailed a single finger down the center of her body. He gripped her waist and turned her over. She huffed and lifted herself onto her elbows, the most comfortable she could get with her arms crossed.

His chest pressed to her back as his mouth hovered by her ear. "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you."

He straightened himself and aligned the tip back to her entrance. He snapped his hips forward earning a cry. He ground against her and let his hands come down to squeeze her toned rear. She sighed and rocked back. His hands slid to her hips, the trail of his calloused fingers, so rough, excited her. He surged forward, steadily picking up speed until her bed was bumping the wall, until she was crying out, and the wet slapping sound of their bodies meeting echoed with every thrust.

Sakura's fingers curled tightly into the sheets. She could feel the sweat covering her body, could feel his fingers digging into her, could feel him striking that spot over and over, working her in a frenzy as she neared her peak. Her walls spasmed around his cock and he grit his teeth, trying to hold on for as long as he could.

"Don't fucking stop! Genma! Nngh, I'm so close…"

Good, he was too and there was no way he was going to finish without her. His hold was slipping and his hard, deep thrusts became erratic. They were both blindly racing to the end. Genma was so lost in the moment that he barely realized that he was lifting her as he drove into her. Sakura's knees came off the bed as he held her and slammed repeatedly into her hot, slick hole.

The tense feeling in her stomach tightened further and it was all she could do to keep breathing. Her thighs shook in his hold, he felt so good - so damn good - and then suddenly it was like the dam broke.

"Genma, I-I'm cumming! Ngh - ah! Fuck!"

She fisted the sheets and cried out into the pillow as her body trembled and colors exploded before her eyes as her orgasm swept violently over her. Genma lost it as she rippled and clenched around him, harshly moaning out one word as he came, her name.

He collapsed forward on top of her, his breath beating against her shoulder. In the moment of post bliss, Sakura close her eyes feeling his heart pounding through his chest and the gentle touch of his hand splayed on her side. She swallowed trying to quell the dryness of her mouth and throat.

Genma pulled himself from her with a grunt and rolled onto his back. Finally free, she moved her arms and laid on her side and looked over at him. She lightly chuckled. "Did you hear yourself?"

"I couldn't hear anything over you," he teased, still gaining his breath.

She sat up. "You called me Sakura, not Pinky."

He pushed up and leaned back on his hands. "Would you have preferred Pinky?"

"Shut up."

He eyed the bindings around her wrists. "You know I loosened your hands earlier so you could move."

"I know, but after everything I was curious to find out what you'd do next."

He cocked his head and smirked. "And?"

"And I'm glad I decided to wait to hit you."

"Hit me? What are you-"

Her fist flew forward and connected with his face. There was a cracking noise and he quickly rushed to cover his face. He groaned and cursed. "What the hell was that for?"

She put her hand firmly on his shoulder and he met her gaze over his hands that were cupped over his nose. "That was for not untying me when I asked you to. You know if you really wanted to do that with me all you had to do was ask."

"Ask?" His hands fell away and he stared at her in disbelief.

She nodded. "So, you better keep that in mind next time."

He chuckled. "Next time, hm?"

She grinned. "If you're lucky."

He leaned in and kissed her but pulled away cussing as she pinched his nose between her fingers. She couldn't help but laugh. Her hand lit up with chakra and she healed the crack to his nose. "Feel better?"

"Much. Have I mentioned my nurse fantasy by the way?"

"You're terrible!" She screeched as he wrapped his arms around her, toppling them over.


End file.
